Battle Fronts
by tempest-storm
Summary: T.K. is being forced to spend time with his estranged father and brother. Enter his best friend and a well meaning stranger and chaos ensues. Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Hiya. This is my first foray into the Digimon realm of fanfiction. And just for a preemptive warning this will eventually turn into a yaoi. So you do not like. Do not read! Just for the usual disclaimers. I dont own digimon or its characters. Just to let you know T.K. is SERIOUSLY out of character.

**

* * *

**

**Battlefronts**

Hi. My names Takeru Takaishi, but my mates call me T.K. I am 16 years old and currently live with my mother in Odaiba, Japan. I have an older brother called Matt who lives with my dad. We rarely see each other, maybe once a year if we are lucky.

My best friends name is Takao Katori. He's also 16. We've known each other since pre-school and he understands the gripes I have with my father trying to put his little tuppence worth about how to raise me. He has similar problems with his dad. He lives with his mum and crazy grandfather. Like me, his older brother lives with his dad.

School just let out for the summer and we had plans to hang out at the matrial arts academy Taka's grandfather owns. But thanks to that no good father of mine, we are now headed out to some remote location near the coast. Way to go, dad. Thanks for ruining our summer plans.

It all started yesterday. Our first day of freedom...

..."_What right does he have to walk in now and change our plans? We've had this in the works for months. We were supposed to be going to the world championships in Tokyo next week! How could you let him?" I raged at my mother. Taka sat calmly at the kitchen table trying his best to blend in with the furniture as he ate his breakfast. I stood with my fists planted squarely on the table glaring down at my mother._

"_T.K., Honey. It's for the best. I don't feel comfortable leaving you by yourself for a whole month." My mother looked up at me pleading for me to understand. I ignored the look angrily._

"_I can look after myself! I'm sixteen years old! Taka would be with me. We haven't gotten into any trouble. We've always been good when you're gone. We'd be at the Academy. Why can't I stay here?" I snapped at her. Taka glanced at me and then back at his bowl, pretending quite happily that he wasn't there. He was used to me having what he called 'a mood'._

"_T.K., I don't mind you being by yourself for a week or at the most two. But you are still too young to be left by yourself for this length of time. You wouldnt have money to shop for food and other stuff. How do you plan to feed yourself? You hate cooking at the best of times. So your dad offered to take you up to the cabin with him and Matt and I agreed. It's about time you see your father and that's why I agreed to have you stay with him. You and Takao can still hang out." My mother said firmly._

_I glared at her angrily. "How? Father lives 3 hours away!" I sneered._

"_Your father agreed to take Takao in as well if it would keep you relatively happy. Takao's mother has agreed. Cheer up, honey. A month will be over in no time. It won't be that bad. You'll see." My mother said, ever the optimistic..._

...This was the reason why both Taka and I were in the car heading out to my father's place in the country. Mum kept glancing at me with worry. It was really driving me nuts. Takao was sleeping beside me quite peacefully. He hadn't cared too much with the change of plans. What a surprise. He was so laid back.

Now, let me describe a little bit about Taka and myself. Taka and I, as I said before, have been friends since pre-school. Taka is short, around 5'6'', and pretty solid and muscular. His grandfather drills him in the ways of martial arts almost every day. He has long, blue-black hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes. He's happy, charming, in-your-face loud and cheeky. Quite the opposite of me. I am tallish, roughly about 5'10'' in height, but slender. I do have some muscles from the training his grandfather provides, just not as obvious as Taka's. I have dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Eyes which on many occasions Taka has said look as hard as sapphires when I'm in a 'mood'. As you can tell I'm moody and dont really like a lot of things. The only ones that tend to get past the 'thorny' exterior (another of Taka's favourite descriptions of me), are the people I truly trust and my mother.

None of these people included my brother or father. The only reason I wasn't that close to Matt was because, one, he lived with my father, and two, we didnt really have that much in common besides blood. In fact the last time I saw Matt was 18 months ago at my mother's 40 birthday.

"Honey," Mother interrupted my musings. "You'd better wake up Takao. We are almost there."

Scowling, I obeyed. I still wasnt going to forgive her for this that easily. I pinched his nose closed. He woke up with a wheeze. He breathes through his nose when he sleeps and since he sleeps like a log it is one of the very few methods that work when you have to wake him up.

"What? I was sleeping!" he growled up at me. I smiled to myself. The rare occasions that my best mate got grumpy or angry was when he is woken up before he was ready.

"Takao, honey. We're almost there." My mother told him. Grrr. I hate when she calls us honey.

"Sure thing, Ms T." Tako said cheerfully while jamming an elbow into my ribs. I retaliated by punching him hard in the arm just as we turned into the drive of a massive house.

My brother, Matt, stood out the front talking with some guy who had crazy brown hair that stuck up at all angles. He gave us a short wave before dashing inside. Crazy hair dude stepped off the verandah and walked slowly towards us.

Mum stopped the car and looked back at me. "Honey. I know you don't get on well with your dad. But can you just try? For Me? Please?" she asked me. Blue eyes looked at me beseechingly.

I relented. "Okay. I'll try. Can't promise anything though." I said grumpily.

"I'll keep him out of trouble, Ms T." Taka said throwing a friendly arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off.

"Come on T.K. Let's go!" Taka said enthusiastically, trying to drag me out of the car. I released the seatbelt and let him pull me out.

The boy with the crazy hair greeted my mother affectionately. "Hey, Ms T. How's it going?" he asked while giving her a kiss on the cheek. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Good. Tai honey, I don't think you've met T.K. My youngest. Takao is his best friend." my mum said cheerfully to the strange boy.

"Hi T.K. I'm your brother's best mate, Taichi Kaimiya. Everyone calls me Tai though." he offered his hand for me to shake, looking at me appraisingly, a dorky smile on his face. After a sharp nudge from Taka I took the proffered hand reluctantly and shook it before dropping it like a hot coal.

He quirked an eyebrow at me before moving on to Takao. They began to talk animatedly to each other much to my disgust.

Matt came out of the house with my father in tow. I tried not to scowl at my him but obviously didn't do a good enough job because his face took on an irritable look. You can guess where I got my moods from, cant you?

"Hey Mum. T.K." Matt said calmly before giving mum a kiss on the cheek. Dad nodded respectfully at mum before turning his attention to me.

"You've grown," he commented. "T.K. Why dont you and your friend go put your things inside? Tai can you show them where they will be staying please?"

"Sure thing, Mr Ishida." the cheerful (Ugghhh) Tai said. He hooked an arm through each of ours and dragged us towards the house, leaving our things behind...

"I hope he's not going to be like this the whole time." I heard my father say to my mum. I looked over my shoulder and saw the pained look Matt gave me before the door slammed shut behind me,

Good going Takaishi. They haven't even been near each other for five minutes and you already have them fighting again, I sighed to myself as I was dragged along.

***ts***

the End of this chapter...So...What do you think? Constructive criticism welcome! :)

Love Storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I want to thank ARCtheElite and Kakion n' Xubose for their reviews. You were my inspiration for the chapter so to you I dedicate it. Hope you like guys.

* * *

**Battlefronts: 2**

Dinner had been a very strained affair. Matt's father had given up trying to question his youngest son T.K. in disgust. The blonde's answers had been short to the point of rudeness. I tried to fill the conversational gaps by talking to the irritable boy's friend Takao. I secretly studied the withdrawn blonde while I ate between bouts of conversation. I had never met such a jaded person before.

I managed to catch Matt's attention and mouthed 'Beach' at him. I got a slight nod of acknowledgement. Takao took that moment to make an innocuous comment which made the younger blonde choke on his food and turn a murderous glance at his best friend. The bridge of his nose had turned slightly red with embarrassment.

Well. That was interesting we finally got a reaction from the angry teen that didn't involve filthy looks and rude comments. I just wished I had paid attention and knew what the black haired boy had said to elicit that reaction.

"I've got some work to catch up on. I will live you youngsters to your own devices." Mr. Ishida said tiredly. He pushed away from the table and walked out of the room, a resigned expression on his face. Both Matt and I know how much he had been looking forward to try and get to know his youngest son and it didn't help that T.K. was going to make his life a living misery.

T.K. picked at his food. Shrugging I motioned to Matt. I made my excuses and turned on of my best charming smiles on the younger guys. "I'm going to the beach. Wanna come with?"

T.K. just gave me a surly look. Takao glanced at his friend giving us both a regretful smile. "Thanks for the offer but not tonight. I'm a bit wiped from the ride here so I think I will retire early tonight."

"Retire early?" Matt asked with a slightly shocked/amused glance at me.

"Lay off." T.K. snapped instantly coming to his friends defence. He glared angrily at Matt. The older boy just raised his hands defensively.

"Chillax man. He didn't mean anything by it." I told the feisty youth. He turned and glared daggers at me. Takao grabbed his arm and gave it a hard squeeze by the pained grimace that briefly crossed T.K.'s face.

Takao smiled at Matt and me. "Have fun guys! We'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

We watched with veiled amusement as he dragged his friend away which was an amazing feat considering his size.

* * *

"Dammit T.K.!"Takao had snapped at me once we had gotten safely into the room we shared. "You could have a least _tried_ to be nice."

I just stared at Takao as if he'd grown an extra head. Takao rarely ever lost his temper but I had managed somehow to achieve that.

"Look I know you resent your father and I understand but throw the man a bone! He was trying to get to know you a little better and all you did was smack him down. He wasn't asking you any prying questions! Hell, you answer Grandpa when he asks questions like that!" he snapped at me. "What's gotten into you? You're not even this rude to Coach Ikikowa!"

I looked at him mute. He was right. I wasn't even this rude to the coach at our school – the one person who hated me as much as I hated him. The only reason I was passing gym at all was because the principal had stepped in; which of course made the situation even worse. Sighing I looked down embarrassed at my churlish behavior.

"…he just irritates me."I grumbled scowling at my shoes.

"Everything irritates you!" Taka snarled at me.

I glanced up through my fringe. He was **really** pissed at me. I decided not to answer that statement.

"T.K. we are going to be here for a month. **4 weeks**. Forget the fact that you have to spend it with your father and a brother that you don't know and resent. Try and think of it as you are sharing a house with people you don't know anything about and think of it as a learning experience in how to meet new people and learn things about them. **Just try it!**" he snapped at me as I tried to interrupt.

Sighing I nodded my compliance. There was no point in arguing with Taka when he was in this type of mood. Sulking, I got ready for bed. '_This was going to __**suck**__._'

* * *

I sat lazily next to Matt and idly watched the waves crashing down. '_Good surf._' I thought wistfully.

"What?" I asked curiously. My best friend just gave me an amused glance.

"It's going to be an interesting couple of weeks at least." He sighed.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "I just hope the kid loosens up a bit. Do you know why he is so uptight?"

"No." he replied. "From what I understand from the little bits and pieces that Mum has talked about he really resents Dad. Probably because dad hasn't been too involved in his life but that was Mum's choice not dad."

"Man I thought **you** were bad but you're an _angel_ compared to him." I teased Matt gently. Matt just gave me an amused look.

"I thought **you** were a complete tool so we are even." He joked back. I laughed. It was a standing joke between us. He had been the cool, calm and mysterious 'cool' kid while I had been the explosive, charming, and resident troublemaker. We had clashed often but ended up becoming firm friends after a horrible school camping trip.

Both of us were now in our first year of university. I was studying to be a P.E. teacher and Matt was studying an arts degree with a major in music. Summer break was here and his dad had let us tag along to the summer house.

Matt's dad was a photographer and one of the world's best. This was his escape when things needed clarity. Or so Matt told me. To me it was a just a place that Matt and I often kicked back and relaxed at.

A comfortable silence fell. I watched the waves dreamily hoping that tomorrows surf was as good as it was now. "Do you know Takao said that embarrassed T.K.?" I asked as the memory surfaced suddenly.

"Oh. Not much. Apparently my kid brother is good at martial arts and Takao's grandfather is thinking of entering him next year with Takao into competitions. I don't think he likes people knowing much about him." Matt shrugged.

"Like his big brother then huh?" I smirked. All I got was a snort in reply.

'_I think it's time I had a little talk with Takao about how to handle T.K. He might be a useful ally in trying to get his prickly friend into being more receptive. If this keeps up Matt's going to say something he'll regret and completely blow any hope of either himself or his dad having any sort of relationship with T.K.' _With that mental note I settled back into my dreamlike state. '_Tomorrow's going to be a good day...'_

* * *

**The End**

**Btw - I am aware that T.K. and Matt's dad works in television and that the careers that I have given Tai and Matt are not actually their careers. Matt = astronaut and Tai = Diplomat. Just so you know that I know. :) Please review. It helps with the creative process; which in turn helps me update sooner. That and the fact summer holidays are coming up! Yay! Have a good week. **

**xox Storm**


	3. Chapter 3

I want to than Fletty, Fiito and KageNekoReborn for the reveiws. Enjoy

* * *

**Battlefronts: 3**

**

* * *

**

Takao moved fluidly through the different sets calling out the patterns as we watched the sun rise. Despite the chill in the air I felt warm, a calmness and peace had descended on me. The unhappiness I have been feeling of late disappears every time I practise and I thank whatever deity that payed attention that my mother had listened to Takao's grandfather when he had suggested that I learn.

After one fight too many at school and my general bad behaviour my mother had been at her wits end and ready to ship me off to live with my strict grandparents in the hope that they would be able to control my wild temper. 'Pffft. As if.' I thought to myself. Makoto, Taka's older brother had come over and taken both of us out while their grandfather and mother had suggested a solution. At first the thought of her 'baby' with a weapon had made her balk but when Saki, Taka's mother, had managed to convince her that it would teach me discipline and that it had helped her eldest son. Yukio was renowned for his bad attitude and the prejudice it had left behind meant Taka and Makoto had had to fight every step of the way to prove they weren't like their older brother.

Mum had confided to Saki within a couple of weeks my behaviour while not perfect had made a change for the better and it was probably the best decision in the end. Taka and I had overheard the conversation quite by accident.

Every morning I get up at around 5.30 to be at his house for the lessons at 6. We got private practise sessions in the morning and I had 3 afternoon classes. It was no trial for me ever the early riser but Taka hated it with a passion. I had almost been thrown through a wall when I woke him up this morning to do the daily session. Knowing how I felt about them he had reluctantly left the warmth of his bed to go through the moves with me. Having been drilled in the arts since he was a child he was able to teach some of the intermediate level classes which I had just graduated to.

A movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I saw some crazy person paddling out further down the beach. As we finished the patterns and began the warm down exercises I watched the surfer ride the waves with a skill and ease I envied. Surfing had always been a sport I wanted to learn but living in the city like I did there was no opportunity to take it up.

"Hey Taka." I said. When he looked at me I jerked my head in the direction of the surfer and he turned to look properly.

He sighed. Like me Taka has always wanted to learn to surf. "The water looks awesome for a surf. Just wish I could." He said with a laugh.

"Now. It's time for your favourite part of the exercise – meditation." Taka teased.

I sighed and moved to my towel and sank down into it and made myself comfortable for the meditation.

* * *

ts

* * *

"Matt." My father's voice sounded behind me. I turned slightly to acknowledge his presence while I kept my attention on the skillet as I cooked some of the vegetables for breakfast.

"Dad." I answered quietly hoping not to wake the guests.

"I just got a call from the office I have to go into town for the afternoon there has been an emergency. Kari and Sora are being dropped off this afternoon. They are going to be sharing the room next to mine." My dad said with an impassive face.

"Ok." I answered quietly taking the skillet away from the stove and turned off the heat. I emptied the vegies into a container and dumped the skillet into the sink. I looked at my dad warily.

"I want you to try and bond with your brother. I know he's a bit temperamental at the moment but your mum and I agree it is best if I keep my distance for a bit since he has the mindset that I am the enemy." Dad said quietly checking to see that no one had snuck up without us being aware.

"Why does he think you are the enemy?" I asked curiously leaning back against the sink.

"I don't know. According to your mother any male in a position of authority he takes an exception to. The only one he respects is Taka's grandfather. If you were able to bond with him we, your mother and I, might be able to find out why he's been acting out so badly lately." My father answered with a frown on his face.

"Did something happen?" I asked warily. Dad rarely says anything about my mother or T.K. because he doesn't want to be negative, his words, about what happened with the divorce.

"We don't know. He won't open up to anybody and if he has told Takao then we won't know anything. Those two are as thick as thieves and I think it would take something really bad before Takao would tell anybody what might have happened. There are several scenarios that we can think of but we can't confront him about it. This isn't to go further." My father said warningly.

I nodded. "Can I tell Tai?"

"Fine, as long as he doesn't tell anyone." Dad knows how close we are and that when he needs to be Tai would rather die than admit something personal of mine. "I'll be home for dinner do you have everything you need or do you want me to get something from the shops on the way back?"

"Everything's sorted. Don't worry about us I will make sure everything here stays under control." I reassured him.

"I can always count on you son."My dad shot me a tired smile before heading out the door.

I look out the window as the car backs out of the driveway before continuing with the breakfast preparations. Glancing at the clock I notice that I have 10 minutes before Tai comes back from his morning surf.

* * *

ts

* * *

After Takao had decreed that our training session is over I get up and take a nice long stretch. All of a sudden I jump almost 10 feet in the air when something wet lands across my shoulders. I look to see a black wet arm attached to Tai. I glare daggers at him but he only tightens his grip around my shoulders and gives me a smug smirk.

Taka clears his throat and gives me a warning look just as I am considering throwing the smug bastard into the ground to teach him a lesson. "Morning Tai. How was the surf?"

'What?' I thought to myself and look past Tai to see the surfboard tucked safely under his other arm.

"Great Takao. You guys looked like you were having fun this morning. One morning you guys should join me for a surf." The brunette said in happy tones. "But we will need to make a move on if we want to get to breakfast on time. My alarm went off 4 minutes ago which gives us 6 minutes to be on time. Matt gets pretty cranky if I'm late."

He begins to move quickly dragging me along with him, Taka races to keep pace with his long legs.

* * *

ts

* * *

We sat at the table and ate. An uncomfortable silence had fallen. Tai gives a smug smile and then turns to Matt to make some smart arse remark but Matt cuts him off.

"Dad had to leave; there was an emergency at work so he got called in for the afternoon. He'll back for dinner but he told me to let you guys know that Kari and Sora will be here after lunch. Your dad's dropping them off Tai. You better be on your best behaviour." He gave the brunette a dark look.

I smirk slightly and earn a hard kick under the table from Taka. I glare at my friend but he shakes his head slightly in warning.

Tai pouts at Matt. "You're no fun." He said accusingly.

After another short uncomfortable silence Taka kicks me gently this time and gently tilts his head towards Tai and gives me a pleading look. Sighing to myself I turn to the older man and clear my throat.

Matt and Tai look at me. I fidget a little before I ask the dreaded question. "I was wondering if you could teach Taka and I how to surf. Please."

Tai, Taka and even Matt give me a smile. "Sure thing buddy. Best time will probably be after lunch."

I mutter thanks and turn my attention back to my food slightly embarrassed.

Taka saves the situation. "Will you be joining us Matt?"

I glance warily at Matt in time for Tai to give my brother a sly look before interrupting. "No. He wants to spend quality time with his 'girl'."

This comment earns the brunette a sharp nudge in the ribs and a glare. Taka and I share a glance before turning our attention back to the pair.

"Who's that?" Taka asks innocently.

"Oh. Sora. You'll meet her later. Cool chick if that's what you are into." Tai said with a shrug.

I stare at Tai. 'What a strange remark.' I think to myself.

"Who's Kari then?" Takao manages to begin the conversation after the awkward silence.

"She's my little sister. Pretty awesome; for a girl." Tai says with a cheeky smile.

I blink my eyes rapidly trying to work out what he is getting at. Taka is interested and begins to interrogate the pair about Kari and Sora. I listen with half an ear as I go over Tai's weird comments in my head.

* * *

**3 hours later**

**

* * *

**

I lay sprawled across the couch listening to the muted conversation in the kitchen as Matt and Taka clean up. T.K. has retreated to the apparent safety of his room after Matt booted him out of the kitchen after he accidently broke a plate.

The meal had been almost a repeat performance as last night with T.K. giving Matt short answers to friendly questions. Taka had taken the lion's share of the conversation as I watched the younger blonde closely.

Something was bothering him but like his older brother it was going to take a long time to get him to open up. A patience I had in plenty, I just had to wear the younger boy down slowly. As if my thoughts have conjured him he appears suddenly in the doorway and reluctantly sits on the opposite couch. He glares at me heatedly as if daring me to start questioning him. I give him a bland smile keeping my amusement hidden.

The sound of a car coming up the long driveway makes me sink down in my seat. 'Great. It's going to be a long week.' I growl to myself. As much as I love Sora as a friend, put her and Matt together and you have two people so wrapped up in each other it's like no one else is around. The only bright side would be my sister Kari. Unlike some siblings we rarely fight and are as close as can be. The good thing is that she's staying longer than a week. Sora has some family thing that her mum is forcing her to go to which is why Matt's dad agreed to have the pair down.

Taka entered the lounge and flopped down on the couch beside T.K. as Matt answered the door. Sora, Kari and my dad walk into the lounge room. With a smile I bounce to my feet and give the girls a warm hug each before Matt introduces everyone. My dad gives me a sharp look and asks me to help bring in the bags.

I followed Dad out the door and listened patiently as he gave me the lecture about looking after the girls. I smile politely and make noises to show interest. It's the same lecture I get every time I go out with Kari.

"Have fun." He says calmly before clasping my arm. He gives Matt a friendly wave as my best friend comes out to help me with the bags.

I wave till Dad is out of sight and then pull a face at Matt.

"Same lecture?" Matt asked with amusement.

"It never changes." I replied rolling my eyes before picking up one of the suitcases and heading into the cabin.

After stowing away the suitcases in the spare room I wandered back into the lounge room. "Who's up for a bit of surf?" I asked with a smile.

Kari broke off her conversation with Taka and Sora. "You got sunscreen?" she asked wrinkling her nose slightly. She flicked her eyes briefly at T.K. before raising her eyebrow slightly.

I tilted my head slightly and gave a big smile. "Sure do Kari. It's in the bathroom."

She winked at me slightly to tell me that she got the message before getting up. "I'm up for it if you are?" she gave me a cheeky grin before leaving to change.

I shook my head smiling. "You're helping me teach T.K. and Takao." I called after her.

"Nah. I'm not a good surfer. Tai was on the school team and now Kari is too." Sora was telling Takao happily. "Matt and I will probably go for a walk and leave you guys to have fun."

"Bathroom's free!" Kari yelled down the hall.

Takao excused T.K. and himself to Sora to go change.

"No offense Matt but your little bro is a bit ... odd. Doesn't seem to have any interest in anything bar himself." Sora said looking at her boyfriend.

"He's getting used to everybody. Give him a chance." I said defending the younger man.

Matt gave me a surprised look before shrugging his shoulders. "We haven't had a lot of contact with him. Like Tai said. Give him a chance."

Kari walked in with a slight frown on her face. She covertly signed to me warning me that T.K. had heard and was not happy. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly thinking to myself. "You want to get the surfboards out and take a look at them see if they need anything before we go down?"

Kari nods her compliance and wanders out with a towel over her shoulder. "You two will close up won't you?" I asked the two lovebirds. Matt gives me an odd look but I give him the sign for later.

"Of course we will silly." Sora replies affectionately totally missing the exchange.

I give her smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't." I say in a sing song voice waggling my eyebrows at the pair. Sora blushes while Matt just glares.

I walk into the hallway and spy a sullen T.K. and a wary Takao. "You guys ready? Got your towels?" I ask loudly to let Matt and Sora know that they are there.

"Sure do." Takao gives a big smile.

"Kari's out the back getting the boards ready, do you want to help her while I get some gear together?" I ask with a smile.

"Ok. See you soon." Taka drags T.K. out the door and I head down to the bathroom and get changed. Collecting a fresh towel, sunscreen and change of clothes I walk outside to collect my pupils and sister.

"Beach time!" I carol happily. I grab my board and saunter off with the others trailing along behind.

* * *

ts

* * *

The little scene from earlier played over again and again in my head. Matt's girlfriend Sora telling him that I was odd and self centred. Matt's _friend_ defending me without any hesitation. While my older brother just stood there shrugged his shoulders and parroted what Tai had said.

Yeah sure I hadn't probably done much to warrant Matt defend me but it still hurt. Bitterness welled up again. It was the same old story. People thought I was a pain in the arse and not really worth bothering about. Taka had been the first to take in interest in me and then his grandfather. At school I had been labelled a troublemaker and nobody wanted to be seen with me lest their reputations get ruined.

My dad and Tai were beginning to try and push past the defences I had in place but like most others they would give up in the end. Like I said; same old story.

I was so busy lost in thought when I went for the wave that I didn't see Tai until it was too late. Our boards collided. I went under and my board came down hard. The next thing I knew the world had gone dark...

**5 minutes later**

A hand gently shook my shoulder. " T.K. T.K. Wake up. C'mon man. Wake up." Tai's face swam into view. I tried hard to focus on him but his face was still blurry.

"You got yourself good man." Tai said pulling me to a sitting position. A wave of nausea made me gag. He pushed my head between my knees and rubbed my back gently.

He spoke briefly to a concerned Kari and Taka. "I'm going to take him to the house and get some ice on that bruise and try and clean out that gash. Keep going Taka you are really getting the hang of it. He might have concussion so I will stay with him. Tell Matt to bring my board home with him will you?"

Kari murmured agreement before heading back to the surf. Taka grabbed me by the shoulder. "You okay T.K.?" he asked gently.

"I'll be fine. Go. Have fun." I looked up briefly head swimming and managed to flash him a smile. The unsure expression on his face was replaced with his sunny smile.

"C'mon buddy." With an incredible show of strength Tai managed to haul me to my feet and helped down the path to the cabin. I staggered alongside him feeling woozy. He kept shooting my worried glances but I ignored them in the effort to keep the bile down.

He leant me against the house as he looked for the hidden key. I lay my head back against the wall and sucked in deep breaths. He cursed and managed to get the door open before helping me inside.

"Here you go T.K." he said calmly before lowering me down onto the couch. I leant back against and tried to close my eyes but he shook my shoulder again.

"Hey buddy. You can't fall asleep. I think you might have concussion. Here's some ice." He gently placed it against my right temple. "I'm just going to ring a friend and then I will clean out that gash on your leg."

I mumbled something to which he ruffled my hair gently. I heard him leave the room and then come back in again as he muttered on the phone to some person called Joe. I tried to focus on the conversation but the pounding in my head left me little chance of that being achieved.

A shadow hovered briefly above me before coming into my field of vision. "I hate to do this to you T.K. and I know how much you loath talking but according to my friend, who is a doctor in training, I need to keep you conscious."

"Why?" I mumbled back as the pain seemed to intensify.

"Because you could fall into a coma and die." Tai said with a serious look. "You're dad has a senior first aid certificate so he'll have to make the decision whether to take you to the hospital or not. He'll be back in an hour or two so I just need you to cooperate until then. Please?"

"Fine." I mumbled tiredly. He left the room before coming back with a strange dish in his hand.

"What's that?"I asked.

"Antiseptic. I need to clean out that gash on your leg so it doesn't become infected. This is going to sting a bit." He warned me.

Despite the warning I yelped as it burned my skin. "How do you know so much first aid stuff?" I asked with a tinge of curiosity.

"I teach some 1st and 2nd graders soccer in my spare time. They quite often end up needing to be patched up." He replied with an easy smile.

"What do you do?" I asked. For once I was interested in something other than my trusted friends and list of safe acquaintances.

"I'm a student. I'm studying to be a P.E. teacher." He replied. I recoiled slightly at that, thinking briefly of that jerk Coach Ikikowa. He gave me a bit of a hurt look.

To my surprise I felt bad. "Sorry." I muttered. "I just have had bad experiences with P.E. teachers."

"That's ok." Tai said before giving me a smile. After everything had dried he put down some gauze on the wound and then bandaged it.

"Why did you defend me?" My tongue ran away from me and asked the one question I hadn't wanted to say out loud. I closed my eyes to try and hide my embarrassment but unfortunately Tai took it as a sign I was falling asleep.

"Wake up buddy." He said shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes trying to fight the blush that was rising.

He gave me a thoughtful look before answering. "Everyone deserves a chance. Despite what you may think your brother and you are quite similar in your reactions to people. It took awhile for him to open up to me, open up to anyone really but once he did he was the most loyal friend anyone could ask for. Sora's just not used to people that you need to make an effort for. She forgot what Matt used to be like."

I studied Tai's face briefly and somehow knew he was telling me the truth. It also made me realise that he wasn't going to give up trying to be my friend anytime soon. For some reason this made me feel a little bit better, the bitterness I was feeling receded.

"What do you think of Kari?" Tai asked me with a smile. He was proud of his little sister and she clearly worshipped the ground he walked on.

"She's pretty nice for a girl." I replied quietly. He gave me a slightly odd look and then I realised my mistake.

"I haven't had much to do with girls at school." I said lamely but for some reason I get the feeling I have dug myself into a hole.

I'm saved by the front door opening. "Hello." My dad's voice floats through the house.

"In here." Tai moves away from me before answering loudly.

Dad comes in and then sees me on the couch. He looks at the ice and then Tai. Putting down his briefcase he walks over to me and with a frown pulls away the ice.

"What happened?" he turns to Tai and asks.

"We went surfing and he wiped-out and his board hit him in the head. I spoke to Joe and he said to keep in awake in case of concussion so T.K.'s been helping me keep him awake." Tai said quietly giving me a smile.

Dad peers into my eyes and asks Tai to get me a fresh ice pack. "How many fingers am I holding up T.K.?" he asks.

"Two." I reply as Tai comes back in.

"Look. I am going to take you into the local hospital as a precaution. It's only 15 minutes away. Tai I would like you to come since you know the details of the accident. Can you help him into the car while I write a note?"

"Sure thing Mr D. Can you get him a jumper because I think he might be getting cold." Tai answers.

Tai helps me out to the car. "Mr. D? But his last name is Ishida." I ask slightly confused.

"It's a running joke between us. He's like my second dad so that's why I call him Mr. Dad or Mr. D for short. Pretty silly I know but yeah." Tai seems slightly embarrassed as I clamber into the back. Tai gets in beside me just as dad locks the front door.

"Here." Dad gives Tai the jumper and waits patiently while he manages to get it over my head and my arms through. I blush embarrassed to be treated like a little kid but Tai whispers sorry to me. After we are belted in dad begins the relatively short drive to the hospital.

* * *

**Sorry for the long time between updates. I hope you you like. Any reviews or suggestions are welcome. Love to hear what you think.**

**Love**

**Storm**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank KageNekoReborn, TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed and Fletty for the reveiws. :)**

* * *

**Battlefronts: 4**

* * *

I glared up at the ceiling of my bedroom. After 3 hours in the emergency room I had been poked, prodded, and scanned. Each nurse and doctor had made Tai repeat the story and quizzed him about the details of the accident until I was ready to scream. What was I invisible?

After all the scans had come back they had come in and told me that I would have to be kept for overnight observation. The thought of staying overnight had made my skin crawl and I had begged my dad to let me go back to the summer house. The doctor had overruled my pleas and I had been ordered to stay in. The only consolation was that they agreed to let Tai stay with me. For some reason that made me feel better even though I still didn't like the guy or anything. The worst thing about the hospital stay is that they had woken me up every _hour_ to ask stupid questions about my name, my age and my home address.

After my little spat about the stupidity of it all the next morning, Tai had contacted his doctor friend and found out that they _had_ to ask these questions even during the night to make sure I wasn't getting worse. Did that made me feel like an idiot or what? Tai did his best to draw me out asking me questions about myself. At first I gave him short answers but I began to realise if I gave him the information he wanted he would eventually leave me alone. After a short silence I began to ask him questions about himself and eventually about his friendship with my brother.

Later that afternoon the doctor declared that I was able to go home but my father, Tai and I were given strict instructions. I was confined to bed rest for the next three days. I was allowed a limited amount of TV and reading time to prevent any further damage to my brain. My father was given a list of symptoms to watch out for in case there was more damage than previously thought. I was also informed that I was unable to do any contact sport including surfing for the new couple of weeks much to my disgust. Man this sucked.

So here I was lying in my bed bored out of my skull. Taka, Kari and Tai spent turns trying to entertain me. For all the good that did. I must admit I'm not the easiest person to be around at the best of times let alone when I am sick or injured. Taka can attest to that. Matt and his girlfriend even attempted to cheer me up but her prissy attitude resulted in two major fights between us and Tai banning the pair of them from coming near me except at dinner time.

"Hey Teeks." A cheery voice interrupted me trying to bore holes into the ceiling. Irritably I turned to glare at the interloper.

"Teeks?" I snapped at my brother's friend.

"Teeks." He confirmed teasingly. "What did the ceiling ever do to you?"

Giving him a final glare I returned to scowling at the ceiling ignoring his stupid comment. I jumped when the mattress dipped and my head snapped around to see what was happening. I gaped in shock to see the brunette climbing onto the bed next to me. He nudged for me to move over and when I didn't he shrugged and lay shoulder to shoulder with me. Uncomfortable I moved over.

"What are you doing?" I snapped angrily.

"Keeping you company." He said stifling a yawn. "Kari and Taka are continuing the surfing lessons under your brother's insistence and he has taken Sora out for a long walk. Your dad has been called into work again so it is up to me to keep you company whether you like it or not."

"Why the hell do you care?" I asked rudely scowling at him.

"I don't know. For some weird reason I like you." He replied winking at me. I just stared at him with disbelief.

"What?" I yelped sitting upright suddenly. Bad idea because I began to get dizzy from the sudden movement. With a patient sigh he sat up and handed me a glass of water rubbing my back as I fought down nausea again.

"Dude. You are reading way too much into this." Tai said rolling his eyes. "Seriously. You're not my type anyway."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Type?" I squeaked.

"I know you red between the lines the other night so don't play dumb." He said with an amused smile.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about!" I said confused. I thought about it for a bit and promptly choked on the water I was swallowing as I realised just exactly what he meant. I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head as I stared at him.

"Yeah you do." He said rolling his eyes at me. He thumped me on the back to help stop my violent coughing fit. When my body had calmed down from accidentally swallowing water down the wrong pipe I just stared at Tai as if I had never seen him before.

He waved a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Teeks. Geez man, snap out of it."

"What do you mean I am not your type?" I suddenly asked a little offended for some unknown reason. I glared at the hyperactive brunette.

He snorted with laughter. "For fucks sake man. One minute you are acting homophobic because I got too close to you now you're offended because you're not my type. Make up your mind."

I felt myself flush with embarrassment. Angry with him as well as myself I lay back down and rolled on my side deliberately facing away from him.

"I prefer older guys. They know what they want and how to get it." He replied ignoring my display of temper.

"Never thought you'd be the bitch." I said nastily trying to regain a little ground. Immediately I felt ashamed of myself. I glanced back at him to see him looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Never said I was." He replied coolly eyeballing me.

"I think you need some alone time." He said abruptly. I felt the bed rise again as he got off. I looked back to see him stalk out the door shutting it behind him. I immediately felt bad. He'd been really nice to me over the past couple of days and all I had done was act like a sulky brat.

"Damnit." I snapped. Now I would have to apologise, one of the things I hated doing more than anything else in the world. I rolled back onto my side facing the wall and tried counting sheep to fall asleep.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

I looked at the bedroom door with a shot of whiskey in my hand. Normally I wouldn't touch this stuff this early but spending this amount of time with TK was trying even my monumental amount of patience. His comments puzzled me a little. For someone who was so intent on distancing himself from everyone he asked the oddest questions. I had my suspicions that he might have been gay but the comments only confirmed it. That boy was so naïve.

"Drinking already? That's not good." Matt's voice drifted over my shoulder. I looked back at him tiredly.

"Spending any amount of time with your brother is enough to drive _anyone_ to drink." Sora snapped at him. I pinched the bridge of my nose – great another massive fight that I would end up having to clean up.

"Leave T.K. alone Sora. You don't like him and vice versa I get it. Don't expect me to choose between the two of you." Matt snapped.

'_Ooohhh shit_.' I winced. A snarl of anger met the statement and the angry brunette stomped out the door slamming behind her. "Trouble in paradise?" I asked lightly trying to eliminate the lingering bad temper.

"I spent the whole walk listening to her rant about T.K. and how rude he is and blah blah blah." Matt said running hands through his blonde hair. "She didn't give a shit that she was the one that started the fights just that he was not 'respecting' her. I tried to change the subject countless times but it always returned to T.K."

"Women." I snorted with contempt. "Can't live with them, definitely can live without them."

It had the desired effect. Matt laughed for the first time in a couple of days. "Maybe you can but I can't." he said with warm amusement. "Now. Why are you drinking whiskey this early?"

"T.K. is in a feral mood. I've left him to sleep while I try and ponder the questions he's raised. Do your parents know why he freaks out if anyone gets too close to him physically?" I asked swirling the liquid around in the glass contemplatively.

"He does?" Matt asked with a frown.

"Yeah. Try it out and see if you get the same reaction that I do." I replied.

"As long as someone can distract Sora for a period of time. Sure thing." Matt said with a shrug.

"I do think that you should have some time apart." I said to him quietly. I sculled the remainder of the drink before walking into the kitchen with Matt behind me.

"You sure you're okay?" Matt asked me, blue eyes radiating concern. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Just tired Matt. It was a hard night last night. Those hospital beds are not the most comfortable." I said with a short laugh. "Look I will talk to Kari and see if she would be able to entertain Sora for you tomorrow while you spend some time with T.K. We had a good talk and despite his best efforts to conceal it he seemed pretty interested in learning about you. Positive signs my friend." I said cheerfully.

Matt gave me a thoughtful look and a small smile. "Good. I will definitely take you up on that offer then. I better go out and find Sora." He said with a sigh. He clapped me on the back before leaving me to my own devices.

I heard the door bang as Matt left. Rinsing out the glass I sighed and placed it on the counter. The house was relatively all mine for the next couple of hours. Only thing to do was to keep checking up on T.K. I wandered into my bedroom and layback on my bed thinking about the conundrum that was Matt's younger brother.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

I walked into the bedroom I shared with Taka and got the surprise of my life. There was Matt's friend in all his naked glory lying on my bed. I looked at him with a strange feeling flooding through me. Heat flooded my face and I looked down but kept sneaking glances at him.

"Hey T.K." Tai said with a seductive smile. Embarrassed I studied my shoes. "Come here."

For some reason my feet obeyed that simple command. My body felt hot all over and peculiarly energised. I stopped just before the bed unsure. A strong tanned hand reached out and grabbed the top of my jeans tugging at them, trying to pull me onto the bed. Shyly I climbed on sitting next to him careful not to look anywhere but his face. A hand gently ran up and down my leg. I shivered at the content.

I looked down at the hand trailing up and down my leg. I jerked my head in surprise. The hand was bigger and rougher. With a hint of fear and looked up and saw _him _lying there with an evil smirk. I did the only thing I could think of screaming and throwing myself away from him. I landed on the floor with a thump still screaming…

* * *

*ts*

* * *

I heard T.K. scream from his room and then a weird thump. With alarm I raced to the bedroom, I hesitated at the door until I heard him scream again. I slammed the door open and found him curled in the foetal position screaming.

"_Please. No. Stop!"_ he whimpered. Alarm bells rang in my head. I reached the younger boy and shook his shoulder.

"Teeks! T.K.! Wake up." I shouted at him shaking him hard. His eyes snapped open, his face shadowed by fear. He looked at the bed, then at me before bursting into tears. He shivered violent. My heart went out to the younger man, I pulled him into my arms. He clung to me, burying his face into my shoulders sobbing. I rubbed his back and tried to soothe him.

There was only one thing that I could think of that could make T.K. react. All the signs had been there! I cursed myself for my stupidity. How could I not recognise them? Poor guy. The worst thing was if I wanted to keep his trust I would never be able to say anything to Matt without his permission.

'_There is one person you can talk to though.´ _A voice in my head reminded. Of course! Taka. I thought mentally slapping myself. There was only one thing to do. While Matt was trying to sort things out with his brother I would have to broach the subject with Taka.

Eventually he hiccupped and went silent. I continued to rub his back trying to tell him without words that everything would be ok. He pulled away and I let him go my face a study of concern.

He refused to look at me, face red. "Teeks?" I asked gently. When he refused to look at him I used my hand to turn his chin towards me.

"S-s-sorry. Won't happen again." He said with that stubborn set to his jaw.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently trying to radiate reassurance.

"No!" he snapped back on the defensive, eyes glaring at me. He was obviously ashamed at his little breakdown.

Mentally I sighed. All that hard work and he was building his defences back up. "If you need to talk I'm here." I said quietly looking him dead in the eye. "Everything you said would remain in my confidence."

His face went blank and he studied me with an unreadable expression. He grunted an acknowledgement. I got up to leave him in peace.

"Tai." He said as I moved towards the door. I stopped and looked back at him. "Sorry."

"It's okay Teeks. You needed someone and I am glad I was here to help." I said with a shrug.

"It's not just for that!" he said with a hint of desperation. I raised my eyebrow at him confused. "For earlier! I shouldn't have made that comment. It was unfair and very mean. I'm sorry."

My other eyebrow joined its twin. "Don't worry about it." I replied calmly. "The others will be back in less than half an hour if you want to have a shower or something."

He looked at me paling. He nodded his understanding waiting patiently for me to leave. I shut the door behind me and went in search of another glass of whiskey.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

Less than three hours later Matt and I were back at our favourite haunt watching the sunset over the ocean. I lazily watched the waves crash down mentally trying to work out how to approach Taka the next day.

Matt said something to me. I shook my head and looked over at him. "What?" I asked with curiosity.

Matt just laughed at me. "Why is whenever we come here and I talk to you, you are away with the faeries?"

"Just lucky I guess." I said with a smile and a wink. He smiled.

"How'd it go with Sora?" I asked. Dinner had been interesting. T.K. had refused to talk during dinner much to her annoyance. Kari, Matt and his dad had taken it as a given while Taka had been overly exuberant to make up for it. Despite his cheerful chatter I could tell he was really worried about his friend.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Sorted." He replied. "She had cooled off by the time I got there. We agreed to call it even and left it at that. What did Kari say?"

"She was more than happy to spend some 'girly time' with Sora. Your dad offered to take them into town when he goes into the office tomorrow morning when she said something about wishing she could go shopping. They were both quite pleased. You two will have some time to yourselves before lunch. Why don't you include him in making lunch? He might enjoy doing something other than lying on his bed staring at the ceiling." I said with a shrug.

"Good idea!" he replied with a little enthusiasm.

'_Girls out of my hair, check. T.K. and Matt spending some time together, check. Now to corner Taka and work out the best way to break through to Teeks._' I thought to myself as Matt and I watched the rise and fall of the waves.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked the next chapter. I love reviews as well as suggestions so feel free to tell me what you think. :)**

**Merry Christmas guys!  
**

**Love**

**Storm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry for the really long time between updates. Unfortunately life got unusually busy.  
**

**I would like to thank Relyksterrier, TKViedarts, latdh1, theMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBe d, & Piko-Chuu97 for the reviews  
**

* * *

**Battlefronts: 5**

* * *

I sat idly at the table sipping my coffee as Matt finished putting away the breakfast items I had washed earlier. A creak of the boy's bedroom let us know that they had finally risen. Mr Ishida, Sora and Kari had left 45 minutes ago for town leaving us to our own devices for the day. Prognosis was excellent.

Takao and T.K. staggered in; Taka was still half asleep while the younger blonde looked pale and drawn.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully. I managed to hide my smile behind my coffee mug as I got mumbles in reply. Matt flashed me a smirk before he opened the oven retrieving the scrumptious breakfast he had made.

The smell seemed to perk both of them up. Matt deftly split the bounty on to two plates and served the pair with a flourish. He gave me a real smile at the appreciative thanks he got. Matt sank into a chair after retrieving his coffee. With a nod of encouragement from me, he addressed his younger brother hesitantly.

"T.K. I know you are on bed rest but I...I was wondering if you wanted to help me do some cooking..." he trailed off when two pairs of eyes, one blue and one brown, looked up from their meals and stared at him intently.

T.K. studied Matt seriously. A swift kick from Taka ended the awkward silence. "I'm not very good in the kitchen...I can't even boil an egg." T.K. said despondently. Taka patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Seeing Matt flinch at the rejection, I decided to intervene. "T.K." I began, both younger boys turned their attention to me. Matt took a sip, using his mug to hide his face. "If Matt can teach _me_ to cook then he is more than capable of teaching you to cook. I couldn't even boil **water** without burning it. Now thanks to Matt teaching me I can make a pretty mean teriyaki beef stir fry."

Matt shot me a grateful look, T.K. one of surprise. The younger blonde glanced at Takao before looking at his older brother. "Ummm. As long as you don't mind me being underfoot." He told Matt.

Taka nudged T.K. and gave him a big smile before digging into his meal again. Neither of them noticed the happy look Matt gave him.

Deciding to take the chance to get Taka alone I nudged the younger man with my foot. He looked at me with surprise. "Hey dude. You want to go surfing?"

The astute teenager's eyes flicked between Matt and T.K. He gave me a wink before agreeing happily.

I noticed T.K.'s shoulder drop slightly. "Hey T.K. when the doc gives you the all clear. I will give you private lessons and I will turn Taka over to Kari." I said with an evil laugh. Getting up I clapped T.K. on the back before heading to my room to prep my gear.

"We leave in 20 minutes Takao." I called over my shoulder.

* * *

ts

* * *

I perched nervously on the edge of my bed as Taka gathered everything he was going to need for a day out surfing.

To be completely honest I was extremely jealous of my best friend getting to have some private lesson with Tai. For the very short time I had been allowed to surf (after the initial lesson) I had thoroughly enjoyed it. I knew it was going to be like kendo. Addictive.

"What's wrong T.K.?" Takao asked me. I looked up from my musings.

"You were thinking so hard last night; I didn't want to disturb you. You're having nightmares again aren't you?" he asked me gently.

I nodded reluctantly. "I had a nightmare yesterday during an afternoon nap. Tai heard me. I am fairly sure he knows."

I squirmed as Takao studied me intensely. "Are you going to talk to him about it?" he asked me.

I played with the hem of my shirt. "No. Not yet. Please...please don't say anything." I asked voice cracking slightly. My fear began to spiral out of control as the memories floated to the surface.

Recognising the signs I was beginning to have a full blown panic attack. Taka walked over and grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "Stop freaking out!" he ordered. "I would never tell anyone without your permission. However. I do think he is someone you could trust."

I looked up at him focusing on my breathing. I opened my mouth to say something but Taka cut me off. "You're worried he might have told Matt aren't you?" he asked shrewdly. "Is your dad here asking awkward questions? Is Matt?"

I shook my head, fear beginning to recede. Taka released his grip. "Think on it." He said heading back to his gear. I watched him quietly.

A polite knock on the door interrupted the uneasy silence that had descended. Reluctantly I got up and opened the door. Tai stood there his hand raised to knock again. "Hey T.K. Matt's about ready to start. Takao you ready?"

My best friend replied in the affirmative. Gathering up his stuff Takao walked out the door flashing me a reassuring smile. I gave him a grimace smile in return and trudged down the hall to the kitchen.

* * *

ts

* * *

I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Takao!" I shouted out. I waved my arm and beckoned him in. He waved back letting me know that he understood. I watched in admiration as he caught a wave back in. He had natural talent that was for sure.

I tucked my board under my arm and waited for Taka to catch up. "Thanks for the lesson, Tai. Pity T.K. isn't allowed to come. He'd love this." He told me.

I flashed him a smile as we began walking towards the house. I asked the younger man about himself and he began to explain about his family and how they lived with his grandfather. I listened as he chatted away; thoughts of yesterday's events circling my mind. When we got to the half-way point I stopped; surprised he did as well. He cocked his head slightly as he studied me. Closing my eyes briefly, I took a deep breath and then looked at him. "Look, I don't know if T.K. told you about what happened yesterday but I really need to ask you something before I talk to him."

Taka interrupted me before I could speak. "He told me that he had a nightmare and you heard it. I am fairly sure I know what you are going to ask me and no I won't tell you. It's not my story to tell. Talk to him."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I was going to ask you what is the best way of talking to T.K. about sensitive things?"

He turned bright red after he realised that he had given away more than he intended. Gamely he looked me square in the eye. "Get him away from everyone else. Ask him once – don't push him or he will lash out. He needs to understand that you won't tell anyone – including Matt. He's very private and it takes a lot for him to trust anyone."

I studied Taka's earnest face. "He's trying to avoid me. How can I possibly corner him without him thinking that I am a threat?"

"I'll sort that out." He said confidently. "I'm sure Matt and Sora will want to spend some time together without anyone else intruding. If Kari is able to give me lessons, you might be able to suggest to T.K. something about a walk. Convince his dad to let him outside for a few hours; he's going mental having to stay indoors."

I shook my head in amazement, my estimation of him rose. He was very good at reading people. "How'd you get to be so good at reading people?"

"Just picked it up I suppose." He said with a shrug.

I swore when the alarm on my watch went off. If we didn't hurry we would be late. "We had better go. Matt hates it when people are late."

We began walking again at a fast pace. "Why does Matt have such an issue with people being late?" Taka asked me.

"Not sure, it has been one of his pet peeves ever since I've known him. He really has a thing about good manners." I replied. We could just see the house through the trees. "The boards need some work so I will teach you about it this afternoon."

After we had storing the boards away we walked in through the front door. "Honey. I'm home." I called out as we walked through the front door. Taka muffled a laugh.

"About damn time!" Matt's voice echoed down the hall. This made my companion laugh harder. We walked into the kitchen in time to see Matt laying the last plate of food on the table. It was a veritable feast!

T.K. was piling dishes carefully into the sink to soak. He had bits of flour streaked over his clothes and in his hair. I hid a smile and raised an eyebrow at Matt. "Go clean up." He ordered with a wink after Taka's back was turned. With a salute I followed Taka down the hall.

Five minutes later saw us tucking to the food. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Matt 's food is indescribably good.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed between bites of food. Matt hid a smile behind his hand at the pleased look on T.K.'s face.

"Hats off to the chef!" Taka exclaimed happily.

"T.K. did a really good job. I think he will make a much better cook than you Tai." Matt said teasingly. I rolled my eyes at my best friend. I knew cooking wasn't my strong suit.

"It's in his blood. My special talent is eating." I retorted. Matt choked on his food with that comment. T.K. had to thump his back to help him.

I smirked at Matt before taking another bite. "Taka and I are going to work on the boards this afternoon."

"I'm going for a walk before the girls get back." Matt said with a shrug.

T.K. looked a bit despondent. "I have to have a nap."

"Cheer up man. The day after tomorrow you should get the all clear; you've done everything the doctor said. You'll be surfing again in no time." I said trying to cheer him up. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

Matt changed the subject. "Dad rang. He's been held up at work so he and the girls are going to eat in town before coming home. Is everyone okay with leftovers from lunch for dinner?"

"Hell yes!" I said happily. The others gave a more muted response. Matt just laughed at me.

"You're an idiot." He told me affectionately. I just gave him a grin in response.

After eating my fill I tackled the dishes with Taka's help leaving Matt and T.K. to relax. Unfortunately T.K. had a lot of energy and fiddled endlessly. I could see it was upsetting Matt. Nudging Taka I flicked my eyes towards T.K. He caught on quickly and dragged his friend off leaving Matt and I in peace.

"How'd it go?" I asked softly. Matt got up and sauntered over.

"Good. He opened up a little about himself while we were cooking. He really is going to be a good chef if he wants to." Matt said leaning against the sink looking at the kitchen. "He made a cake for dessert; we sampled it before you came back."

"Oh man. What about me?" I asked as I finished off the last pot. I pulled the plug out and gave him a beseeching look.

"You can have some later." He said reprovingly. "I don't know how you can still be hungry."

"You are saying this to ME?" I replied cheekily. He rolled his eyes at me and ruffled my hair. I gave him my best glare for daring to touch my pride and joy. His smile got wider.

Just as it was about to turn into a mock fight T.K. walked back into the room. With a smirk I signed to Matt that I would get him later. T.K. gave me a strange look. I went to collect Taka to begin work on the boards.

* * *

ts

* * *

I lay back in the sand, content. With the girls and Mr Ishida out of the way it had meant that T.K. had opened up a little and actually talked through dinner. Matt had been really happy that his younger brother was beginning to feel comfortable enough to talk around him.

While we working on the boards I had learned a lot more about Takao and his family. Little anecdotes about the mischief he and T.K. had gotten in had me feel even more resolute about drawing out the younger man.

A heartfelt sigh interrupted my train of thought. "What's up Matt?" I asked lazily half turning so I could see him.

"It's Sora. And T.K." he admitted.

"What about them?" I asked with a little curiosity.

"They detest each other with a passion. T.K.'s my brother and yes he hasn't been a big part of my life but it hasn't been through choice. I want to make sure that we don't drift apart after these holidays. Sora is a **really** big part of my life. We're moving in together in the coming semester. How do I get them to get along?" he asked plaintively.

"Wow. You're moving in together?" I said looking at him with surprise. "Didn't realise it was quite that serious yet Matt."

"We've been discussing it for a while now. We made the final decision to make the move just before we came here. She's been hunting for an apartment for us since University broke up for the summer." Matt said.

I felt like a bomb had been dropped on me. Matt and I had shared an apartment since we had moved out of home to go to University 2 years ago. I looked away from him and just gazed out at the water feeling a bit numb.

Matt continued to babble away as I tried to just digest the concept of not living with Matt anymore. I truly hadn't realised that they were so serious. It made me feel a little depressed to be honest. At least when we lived together we got to spend time together even with him dating Sora. We didn't take any of the same classes and with both of us having jobs to support us while we studied it was going to be near impossible to spend time any time together.

Matt's voice faded away. I continued to stare out at the ocean. He pushed me with his hand. I looked at him trying not betray my growing anger. "What?" I asked.

"I asked what I should do?" he reminded me.

Shaking my head in disbelief I got up. "Can't help you there Matt." I said brusquely before walking off. I heard him get up and call my name. I ignored him and continued on. I glanced back once as I entered the little bush track and saw him standing there confused. Matt could be really unaware of how his actions affected others sometimes. I know I was being childish about the whole moving in with Sora situation but I really needed to cool off before I lost my temper.

* * *

**Hehehe. Hope you like this chapter. **

**If you would be so nice as to drop me a line and tell me what you think I reckon I could have the next chapter up pretty soon. :)**

**Lots of Love  
**

**Storm xox  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to TKViedarts and lovlee for the reviews  
**

* * *

**Battlefronts: 6**

* * *

The cool morning air made me shiver. I chafed my arms to warm myself. Sunlight was beginning to filter through the trees. I looked blearily out at the water and noticed that it was really flat. I sighed with disappointment. Grumbling to myself I looked down at my watch.

If I went back now Matt would be busy in the kitchen and Mr Ishida would be enjoying his first coffee of the morning. The shower would be free since neither of the boys or Sora would be awake this early. With a groan I got to my feet and promptly stretched out listening to the cracks and pop.

My phone vibrated in my pocket before the message tone assaulted my ears. I pulled it out as I began to trudge my way back to the house; 7 missed calls (4 from Matt and 3 from Sora) and 4 messages – all but 1 was from Matt. Irritably I ignored them and opened Kari's. Firing off a quick reply to her question; I focused on trying to organize my thoughts with limited success.

Reaching the clearing near the house I paused looking to see if Sora or Matt were nearby. When neither appeared I snuck in the side entrance my sister had kindly left open for me. Quietly I opened and closed the door. I could hear Matt and Sora talking in the kitchen so I slipped into my room and grabbed a fresh set of clothes and made a dash into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me with relief.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

My dad gave me an assessing look. I ignored it in favour of my breakfast. Kari had blown in and out taking food with her, probably preparing for some surfing later. Matt and Sora were acting a bit weird and were talking together in the lounge room away from prying ears. As soon as Taka and I entered the room they would fall silent and won't talk again until we leave.

"T.K." My father's voice interrupted my musings. I looked up at him. "I know you have been bored. Your mum tells me that you hate being idle. If you promise me that you will not exert yourself, take your phone and one of the others I will allow you to go for a _short_ walk?" he said over the top of his newspaper.

I bristled a bit at the implication he would 'let' me do anything but the need to get out of the damn house was greater. "I promise." I said pushing food around my plate. "How long is a 'short' walk?"

"20-25 minutes. Maximum." He said with a warning note in his voice. He stared me down until I acknowledged his statement. Satisfied with my muttered agreement he drained his cup of coffee, neatly folded his newspaper and got up.

"Matt." He called. Sora and Matt appeared in the doorway. "I am off. T.K. is going out for walk with Takao and Kari later. Call me if anything goes wrong otherwise I will see you later this afternoon. Enjoy your walk son."

I gave him a small smile as he left before pushing the plate away. Matt decided to take the opportunity to clear the table. Sora gave me a haughty look when Matt's back was turned. Rather than argue with the prissy cow I thanked Matt for the breakfast before going to the room Taka and I shared. With relief I closed the door behind me.

Taka looked up when I entered and gave me an amused smile. "Sora?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Thanks for convincing Dad to let me go for a walk." I said flopping onto my bed. "So...when are we going?"

"Actually it was mostly thanks to Tai that he agreed to let you go. He rang your dad and had a talk with him yesterday and told me last night to ask him." Taka said hefting a bag onto his bed.

I looked at it with a sinking feeling. "You're going surfing." I said quietly my euphoria gone.

"Sorry T.K. I promised Kari last night I would go with her. I can cancel if you would like..." He trailed off.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. "No. I don't want to ruin your fun."

A hand clapped me on the shoulder. "Thanks man." He said. "Why don't you go for a walk with Tai?"

I wrinkled my nose at the suggestion. He gave me a look. "You have a choice of Tai or the two lovebirds. I honestly don't see Matt leaving Sora behind." He pointed out logically.

A shudder of horror ripped through me. The prospect of putting up with Sora for more than a meal was not one that I enjoyed. "Tai is definitely the lesser of two evils." I replied.

A knock on the door interrupted what I was going to say next. Taka opened the door; Kari stood in the entrance.

"You ready?" She asked. Taka nodded his response.

"Here T.K. I thought you might want to take this with you." Kari held up a large water bottle. "Looks like it might heat up. Let's go Tai's waiting for us outside."

Taka picked up his bad. I grabbed my phone from the bed and my cap from the dresser. "Thanks Kari." I said after I took the bottle from her hand.

"No problems." She replied. "See you out there guys. Just going to let Matt and Sora know we are going."

"Have fun buddy." Taka said in a low voice to me. He jerked his head to the beach trail I could just make out Tai's crazy hair some distance away.

"You too." I muttered. Squaring my shoulders I began the trek towards my walking companion. 5 minutes later I finally made it - that trail was pretty deceptive.

"Morning." Tai said quietly. Without preamble he turned and began to walk off. Surprised I followed – his normally cheery self was not evident. If knew Tai better would think he was a little depressed.

2 minutes later Tai deviated from the main path onto a small side trail. I tried to keep pace on the rocky ground with limited success. Branches had to be pushed aside to pass. It wasn't long before I was sweating and breathing hard.

"Tai?" I called out. I staggered to a stop panting like a dog. He turned back and looked at me confused. It didn't take him long to twig that I wasn't feeling well. He jogged back to me.

"Are you okay?" Tai asked concerned.

"Just tired." I said weakly.

"You will let me know if you need to stop?" he asked. "It's not much further to where we need to go."

"I will be fine." I replied; this seemed to ease his anxiety a little. We continued on the path for another 10 minutes. By the end of the walk I was feeling extremely unfit and a little dizzy. I felt a little embarrassed especially since Tai hadn't broken out in a sweat.

The path ended in a small secluded beach. It was a little cove hidden from the view of the house. I stood in the paths entryway regaining the ability to breathe normally. Tai clambered up a large rock and dangled his feet in the water after checking that I was okay.

I kicked off my shoes and peeled off my socks. Leaving them at the edge of the rocks I managed to scramble up near Tai water bottle in hand. I took a few swigs before offering it to him. He waved it off and pointed to a bag I hadn't seen. The cap of a bottle peaked out of the top.

I revelled in the peace and quiet as well as the fresh air. A message tone cut through the silence. I grabbed my phone and checked it. Tai sighed before retrieving his phone. His lip curled slightly into a sneer and then he rolled his eyes. Realising I had seen the whole exchange – he did the one thing that used to always piss me off...he raised his eyebrow at me.

I blew out a frustrated breath. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Worried about me Teeks? How sweet." He replied with a casual drawl turning his attention to the water. My blood began to boil.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

I immediately regretted my decision to bait T.K.

"Sorry T.K." I said looking into angry blue eyes. The hostile look faded from their depths turning back into their unreadable selves.

"What's going on?" he prodded taking a sip out of his bottle.

"Bit pissed off with your brother. It will blow over by tomorrow." I said with a shrug. The anger simmering coiled a little tighter inside me.

"What did he do?" For the first time I heard a bit of curiosity.

"Nothing important." I replied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement.

"Come on! Tell me." T.K. wheedled. He grabbed my arm. A spark of electricity shot up it. Startled at the sensation I looked up into the imploring blue eyes.

Rattled I challenged him back. "You going to talk about the other day?" The shutters came up and his face went blank.

Once again my phone went off. I broke off the glares we were sharing and unlocked my phone. Opening the inbox I saw it was a message from my friend Mimi. Surprised I opened the message and chuckled to myself. It seemed yet again that she had found the 'perfect' guy for me and really wanted to set up a meeting.

Shaking my head I replied her with a couple of questions about her mystery dude before opening the latest unopened message from Matt. I had become so engrossed with my phone T.K. managed to sneak closer without being aware before it was too late.

"He's moving in with her?" a hint of disgust laced his voice. My head jerked up and I narrowly missed whacking him in the face. Narrowed blue eyes bored into mine. I found it hard to tear myself away from the spell that they had woven on me. Confused about the sudden attraction I missed the next few sentences.

"What?" i asked in a daze.

"I _sa-id_ I don't see what he sees in her. Do you not like her as well? Is that why you are upset he is moving in with her?" T.K. asked with a hint of eagerness.

'Lack of sleep.' I thought to myself before answering him. "I know _you_ don't like Sora but she is my friend. I think she is jealous of the attention Matt is giving you at the moment so she resents you. She is a really lovely person once you get to know her."

"Oh and no. That is not the reason and why are you reading my messages?" I said firmly beginning to regain my composure.

He gave me a sideways look so like his brother I struggled not to laugh. "I was bored?" he said with a hint of a smile.

Rolling my eyes I finally replied to Matt's message before returning my phone to my pocket. "You seem to be feeling a bit better." I commented drily.

"Meh." He replied "You haven't answered my question.

"And I don't intend to." I said with a loud yawn. The waves hitting the rocks below began to make me feel a little drowsy.

"Can we move out of the sun?" T.K. asked interrupting my doze.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly trying to turn my attention to the younger man.

"Can we move out of the sun?" he repeated. "It is starting to get a little warm and we don't have sun screen."

"Sure, sure." I said struggling to my feet. The shade sounded like a great place to sleep. I slipped off the rock and into T.K. He actually dragged me to a nice cool spot where I promptly collapsed. My eyes began to close off their own volition.

* * *

*ts*

* * *

After retrieving Tai's bag I noticed that he had fallen asleep. I bit back a laugh and settled in the sand next to him.

My phone went off. Without thinking I answered it quickly to avoid waking up Tai.

'_Where are you?'_ Matt's voice made me stiffen. I looked at my phone's display.

"Why are you using Takao's phone?" I growled in response.

'_He gave it to me to call you. It's lunchtime.' _ Was his patient response.

I bit my lip to keep myself from making a rude remark. Gritting my teeth I managed to reply without making a nasty comment. "I am resting. Tai insisted on it."

This caused a major over reaction. He began pelting me with so many questions I wanted to pitch my phone in the water. "I am fine." Spitting out each word. "We will be back later. Goodbye."

A little bit of adverse pleasure filled me when I hung up on him. The phone immediately began ringing again so I declined the call and put the phone on silent.

I watched my phone ring out twice before Tai's started. Surprisingly he didn't wake up and the stupid thing rang out. When my idiot brother tried again I decided to fish the phone out of his pocket so that it wouldn't wake him. I carefully tried to manoeuvre it from the pocket without waking him. Once again a bolt of electricity ran through my arm when I accidentally touched him.

My suspicions were correct – Matt rang the phone once again. Rolling my eyes I switched the phone to silent and a message from a girl named Mimi popped out. Something about a date with some guy called Zach. A surge of annoyance ran through me. Quickly I stuffed his phone back in his pocket and leaned back against the tree. My eyes began to droop a little...

* * *

*ts*

* * *

Someone one poked my side trying to pry me away from my awesome dream. "Leave me alone Taka." I grumbled batting the hand away. A warm chuckle of amusement filtered through just before something tickled my face.

"Taka!" I snapped as I jerked into wakefulness. I blinked rapidly. My nose was less than an inch from my assailant. Not Takao like I had originally thought but Tai.

My hazy thoughts began to clear and I suddenly remembered where I was. Tai smirked at me before pulling away. Brown eyes danced with laughter. I shook my head trying to clear out the weird image that popped into my head.

"What?" I asked in a surly voice folding my arms defensively across my chest.

"We better go back before your dad and brother start to panic. It is almost dinnertime." Tai said completely unfazed by my grumpy reply. It seemed like he had returned to his normal self.

"I don't want to." I retorted with a scowl.

"Neither do I." He said with a shrug. "Unfortunately my stomach is getting quite insistent."

I huffed at the response and decided to check my phone to delay leaving our peaceful surroundings. I snorted with disdain when I saw 11 missed calls from Taka's phone and 8 messages. Only one was actually from Takao.

"Matt?" Tai asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"He is worse than Taka's ex." I said with disgust. "I actually didn't think that could be possible."

"Matt's a worrier. It is easier to answer him the first time and he will pretty much leave you alone." Tai said looking down at me.

"I did." I said with a growl.

"It was clearly not enough information to satisfy him." Tai said. "I take it _you_ turned my phone to silent."

"Maybe." I said narrowing my eyes at him. Tai raised an eyebrow at me. A glare from me put the smirk back on his face.

"Fine. Yes. He wouldn't stop calling and you were asleep. I didn't want him to wake you." I said grumpily.

Tai just laughed. "I appreciate the gesture Teeks. Come on. Let's go."

I took the proffered hand and let him pull me to my feet. After he scooped up the bag we trudged our way back towards the house.

Lost in thought I accidentally bumped into Tai when he stopped suddenly. Another electrical wave hit me. Pulling back I saw what Tai was looking at. Once again we were on the main path quite close to the house. Near the clearing were two strangers with Matt and Sora. One of them had crazy pink hair and was wearing a short skirt and tight top. The other was a tall handsome guy with spiky golden blonde hair and weird grey eyes. A bland look settled on Tai's face before he moved forward. I followed with rising apprehension.

"Matt. Sora. Mimi. Stranger." Tai said in a light voice.

"Tai!" The pink woman squealed before launching herself at him. He staggered back a step into me when she collided with him.

Seeing me behind him she gave a huge smile. "Oh! You must be T.K. You look just like Matt!" she gushed. I repressed a shudder when she gleefully hugged me.

"Tai. T.K. This is my friend Zach!" she said bubbling away.

The strange guy lifted his hand in greeting. His eyes slide over me and landed with interest on Tai. I fumed at the insult and glowered at him and the other two.

"Matt's dad invited me out here to keep the girls company and was fine with me bringing Zach along." Mimi chatted happily away. One of her arms still clung to my shoulders. "Isn't that great?"

"Fantastic." Sora piped up.

"Dinner is just about read. Tai – why don't you and T.K. wash up? Zach and Mimi need to settle in first." Matt said diplomatically.

Mimi bounced her way to Sora's side flinging an arm around her. The pair began talking in low voices as they walked off. Zach and Matt followed the pair leaving Tai and I alone. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and looking slightly irritated.

"You okay?" I asked for what felt like the one hundredth time today.

"Yeah. Mimi can be a bit full on when she has an idea in her head." He muttered. "Let's go before she does something stupid."

* * *

**Enjoy the chapter. Reviews would be much appreciated... :)  
**

**Hope you all have a wonderful New Years. Stay safe!  
**

**Love Storm xox**


End file.
